I Love My Gift
by Mizury23
Summary: Bagaimana bila Sasuke mendapat 'hadiah' yang sangat cute, 'hadiah' dari anikinya tercinta,dengan sifatnya yang suka menyiksa pasangan sexsnya, bagaimanakah kelanjutan nasib 'hadiah' Sasuke,,,kkkk, Mizu lagi ngak punya kerjaan jadi iseng-iseng bikin fic ngak mutu,hohoho..sasunaru, lemon,,


**I Love My Gift**

'Cinta itu datang tiba tiba loh'

**Disclaimer: Naru punya Mizu#dibantai Masashi Kishimoto plus suke_kun.**

**Pair: SasuNaru dong**

**Genre: Entahlah, Mizu ngak ahli nentuin Genre,#plak. **

**Rated: M(Mizu gck bisa buat fic yang Ratenya T, please help Mizu) **

**Warning: Lemon, OOC, YAOI, GAY, BDSM, AU, banyak kata-kata yang ngak patut di baca anak kecil#plak(padahal author juga masih kecil,-_-), dosa jangan suruh tanggung author ne!#dibantai readers,,**

**By: Mizury23**

**Sumary:**Bagaimana bila Sasuke mendapat 'hadiah' yang sangat _cute_, 'hadiah' dari anikinya tercinta,dengan sifatnya yang suka menyiksa pasangan _sexs_nya, bagaimana kelanjutan nasib 'hadiah' Sasuke,,,kkkk, Mizu lagi ngak punya kerjaan jadi iseng-iseng bikin fic ngak mutu,hohoho..

_**Dont like dont read**_** (buat yang anti **_**Yaoi, Gay, Maho**_**, or sebagainya, **_**please klik back**_**#**_**puppy eyes)**_

**...*Mizury23*...**

Pagi hari ini, terlihat agak mendung, yeah dikarenakan ada seseorang yang tengah galau mungkin, ya seorang pria berumur sekitar 25 tahun, dengan ciri-ciri berambut _raven_ sebahu diikat kebelakang, dua mata _obsidian_ yang mempesona, juga wajah rupawan yang dihiasi dua garis kebawah di samping hidungnya(bilang aja keriput#geplak kepala autor, ihh..._Kashi_kun_ jahat hueeee), itu tengah bergalau ria.

Galau akan ia yang bisa-bisanya kalah taruhan sama adiknya tercinta, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi, kalian mau tau kalah apa?, ha_hah, memikirkanya saja Mizu jadi _sweetdrop_ tingkat keparat kok, kalian mau tau? Yakin gck nyesel?, oke baiklah-baiklah, Itachi. Hanya. Kalah. Bermain. Kartu., bayangkan BERMAIN KARTU, ohh, _good_.

Lalu kenapa Itachi bisa segalau itu? Itu karena taruhanya, siapa yang kalah harus memenuhi apapun keinginan yang menang, dan itu HARUS.

Memang apa yang diminta bungsu Uchiha itu?ihh, banyak tanya dech! (di geplak readers)hehehe bercanda-bercanda, Kalian tau apa yg diminta Sasuke#tentu aja nggak tau author sedeng, kau. Tau. Sasuke. Meminta. Hadiah. Uhh. Seorang. _Sexs. Friend_. Bayangkan SEORANG _SEXS FRIEND_, uhh, _kami_sama_, apa adiknya itu sudah gila meminta seperti itu, dan lagi, dimana ia bisa mendapatkan seorang _sexs friend_, arrrghhh Itachi merasa ia harus menjabak rambut _raven_ya keras-keras, bila saja ia tak ingat di mana ia sekarang ini, dengan perasaan bingung juga galau Itachi masuk ke sebuah _pub_(eh bner gck tuch, soalnya Mizu gck tau, hehehe), _pub_ milik temanya.

"Woy, Chi tumben loe kesini?" seorang pemuda berambut merah, berwajah _baby face_, seumuran Itachi menyapa, ia bernama lengkap Akasuna No Sasori, pemilik _pub_ malam itu.

"Iya nih Sas, gue lagi pusing"jawab Itachi dengan wajah yang sudah seperti bosan hidup.

"Napa loe, diputusin si Rubah"tanya Sasori mendenggus sambil membimbing Itachi duduk di sofa _bartender_(eh , _Gomene _kalau salah).

"Ini lebih gawat tau Sas, masalah _Otouto_ gue"Itachi berkata _frustasi._

"Napa mangnya Otouto loe Chi"

"Gue kalah taruhan ma dia, dan loe tau! Apa yang dia minta, _Sexs Friend,_ tau gck Sas _SEXS. FRIEND._" Kata Itachi keras walau masih gck bisa ngalahin hingar bingar di _pub _itu sih.

"_WHAT_, gila banget _Otouto_ loe Chi"

"Ya gitu deh, jadi loe bisa bantu gue gck Sas"

"Kayaknya gue bisa bantu loe, Chi!"

**...*Mizury23*...**

"Loe sudah cari apa yang aku mau, _Aniki_?"seorang pemuda berambut _raven emo_, berumur sekitar 22 tahun dengan wajah rupawan, berkata pada kakaknya, menatap mata _obsidian_ sang kakak yang juga dimilikinya itu tajam.

"Tentu saja sudah, _Otouto_, kau bisa melihatnya di kamarmu"Itachi berkata menggoda dengan senyum menyebalkan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hn"

"Oh ya, _Otouto_. Kau tau 'Hadiah'mu itu masih _virgin _lho" Itachi mulai memanas-manasi adik tersayang yang membuat ia galau seharian itu.

"Jadi bersenang-senanglah"setelah berkata seperti itu Itachi pergi dari ruang Keluarga yang ia tempati bersama adiknya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tadi, lalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"_Shit_" Sasuke mengumpat pelan tatkala merasakan celananya sedikit menyempit, hasratnya benar-benar mulai bangkit saat mendengar kata _virgin _itu.

Lalu dengan sedikit cepat ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya sendiri yang terletak sangat bertolak belakang dengan kamar anikinya.

Lalu sampailah ia pada pintu kamarnya sendiri, pintu bercat biru tua itu entah mengapa membuat Sasuke ingin memandanginya terus#author gilaa.

**Kriett**

Ia membuka pintu, membuat ia bisa melihat seluruh isi kamarnya, dan disanalah, di pojok kamar, meringkuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang mencolok, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan lututnya, meringkuk dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar, sasuke menyeringai, ia suka _expresi_ itu.

Sasuke mendekat lalu memegang pundak yang tertutupi kaos putih lusuh itu pelan, ia berjongkok, saat dengan kasar pemuda berambut pirang itu menampik tanganya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, lalu dengan kasar juga ia mengangkat dagu itu menghadapnya.

**'DEG!'**

Sasuke terpaku saat mata _obsidian_ya menatap biru sejernih laut dan langit itu. Terpaku pada wajah _cute _pemuda itu.

"Manis juga"katanya bo'ong banget.

"Siapa namamu manis?" Sasuke berkata menggoda sembari menjilat pipi _chubi_ di depanya, 'manis'. membuat sang pemuda pirang itu mengeryit jijik juga bergetar ketakutan.

"Lepas,, Lepaskan a..ku hiks"

**Plak**

"Aku bertanya siapa namamu _bitch_?"Sasuke berkata garang pada pemuda dihadapanya, ia suka, sangat suka, _expresi_ takut, jijik, atau apalah itu dari teman _sexs_nya.

"Hiks lepas.. lepaskan?"

**Plak**

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu setelah aku menggagahi lubangmu yang _virgin_ itu _bitch_! Sekali lagi aku tanya, siapa namamu?" sasuke berkata tajam sambil membuka paksa kaki jenjang berkulit _tan_ yang dibalut celana hitam itu.

"Naru... hiks, namaku Naruto... hiks"pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu berkata diiringi sebuah isakan kecil yang menyayat hati.

"Naruto ya, hmmm.. Nama yang manis" kata Sasuke sembari mulai menciumi wajah _cute _Naruto.

"Hiks.. apa.. apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"Aku! Tentu saja aku akan menggagahimu, sayang, hahahaha"ucap Sasuke sadis, diiringi sebuah tawa setan, yang membuat tubuh mungil pemuda yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu bergetar.

"A... apa, tolong jang.. ahk!"

"Panggil aku _Master_, sayang!"Sasuke berkata tajam, sambil menarik surai _Blonde_ Naruto kasar, dengan itu ia mulai melumat bibir menggoda Naruto, menghisap menggigit dan menjilatnya dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan Naruto yang mulai merintih kecil.

"Hmpp"Ciuman itu berlangsung berapa menit, hingga Sasuke merasa pemuda di depanya itu kekurangan nafas.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hah" mereka berdua memburu nafas yang hampir di ujung tanduk saat Sasuke melepas tautan mereka, Sasuke memandang pemuda di depanya lapar. Lalu dengan cepat ia mulai menjilat leher kanan sang _slave_, menjilat lalu mengisap dan menggigit leher _tan_ yang mulus itu, menimbulkan bercak merah yang sangat kentara, tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak turun untuk menggenggam dua buah pergelangan mungil sang _slave_, menguncinya di atas kepala, menempel pada tembok, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak bebas menelusup di antara celah celana hitam sang _slave_, menggenggam sesuatu yang mulai membesar itu, dalam hati sasuke terkikik saat tau berapa ukuran benda yang ia genggam itu, benda itu tak sampai melebihi, bahkan lebih kecil dari pergelangan tangan pemiliknya 'wow _cute_' batinya mulai agak gila.

"Uhh, hiks, tolong jangan lakukan it.. ahhk"Naruto memekik saat sebuah tangan hangat menyelimuti 'benda' miliknya, tapi saat ia hampir saja menyelesaikan perkataanya, Sasuke meremas 'benda'nya keras membuat ia memekik kaget bercamput sakit.

"Panggil aku _master_"Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Hiks_... Mas.. ter_, to... tolong hiks.. jangan la.. lakukan!"

"Jangan lakukan apa sayang?"

"Tolong jangan menyentuhku.. hiks... uhh"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, aku hanya ingin merasakan lubang ketat milikmu itu" kata Sasuke tersenyum mengerikan, lalu ia membalik Naruto hingga membuat Naruto seperti terbaring tengkurap di lantai berwarna putih gading itu.

Sasuke dengan agak lambat menarik celana hitam Naruto turun, membuat dua buah pantat berbalut kulit _tan_ mulus itu menyembul di dalamnya, sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai lalu dengan kasar ia meremas-remas pantat kenyal itu.

"Ahhk"

"Bagaimana rasanya hmm?, kau suka bukan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto lalu menjilatnya.

"Hiks... hiks.., jangan"

Sasuke tak peduli, ia dengan kasar kembali menarik celana Naruto berserta Cdnya hingga terlepas dari kaki jenjang itu, lalu ia membalik Naruto, dan segera mengendong Naruto _bridal style_ (ehh, bener gck tuh?,), menuju ranjang _king size_ miliknya,

Ia sedikit melempar Naruto diatas ranjang itu, membuat sang korban meringis tertahan, Sasuke mulai membuka kaos _v_neck_ lengan panjang berwarna biru tua yang ia pakai, lalu membuangnya sembarangan, memperlihatkan dada bidang berotot miliknya yang dibalut kulit seputih _porselen_, ia hanya memakai celana selutut dengan banyak saku berwarna coklat tua, Naruto membelalak saat melihat Sasuke sudah membuka bajunya, dan lebih terbelalak lagi saat Sasuke menerjang, menindih lalu melumat bibirnya yang hampir membengkak.

"Hmbp, ahk jang...an _master_... ahk"

Setelah puas dengan bibir menggoda Naruto, Sasuke segera menarik kaos putih lusuh Naruto, dan melemparkanya sembarangan, membuat tubuhnya _naked _seketika, memperlihatkan dada ramping dengan dua buah puting kemerahan di kedua sisinya, Sasuke meneguk ludah paksa, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyerang puting sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Ahhhhh, hiks _mas... ter_" Naruto sudah mencoba menahan desahanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan _master_nya itu.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke turun, dan menggenggam kejantanan mungil milik Naruto, menaik-turunkan kejantanan itu, sementara sebelah tangan Sasuke memelintir puting sebelah kiri Naruto, menimbulkan desahan-desahan menggoda dari Naruto, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang memejamkan matanya, lapar, tanganya tetap menaik turunkan kejantanan Naruto dan tangan yang lainya memelintir puting Naruto. Hingga..

"Ahk, _master _aku.. aku akan, uhhh"Naruto meleguh saat merasakan sebuah benda dingin melingkupi kejantananya. Ia melihat sebuah benda mirip dengan cincin itu melingkar di kejantananya. Ia meleguh saat merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman itu.

"Ahh hiks, apa itu _master, _uhh"

"_Cock ring_"Sasuke berkata Santai

"Haaah, apa itu uhh, tolong lepas _master,_ sakit hiks"Naruto berkata dengan muka memelas, sambil sedikit meronta.

Sasuke tak peduli jika Naruto mulai meronta, Sasuke bahkan sudah memborgol tangan Naruto pada tiang di ranjang tersebut.

"_Master _uhh"

"Diam"Sasuke berkata tajam pada Naruto, setelah ia yakin Naruto akan diam, ia menurunkan wajahnya tepat pada kejantanan Naruto, menjilat-jilat ujungnya, lalu menghisap benda cute itu.

"Ahkk,,"Naruto mendesah tertahan.

Sasuke terus saja masih melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan, tanganya turun ke bawah, mengelus permukaan _hole_ naruto yang berkedut-kedut sedari tadi, Naruto meleguh dan meringis kecil saat merasakan sebuah jari mulai menerobos _hole_ ketatnya, sasuke melepas kulumanya.

Sasuke dengan tak sabaran(karena jarinya tidak masuk-masuk) langsung memasukan dua jari sekaligus, membuat Naruto merasakan seperti apa 'rasa sakit' yang sebenarnya.

"Ahkk, _Ittai_~, hiks... sudah hiks,,, _master_"

"Aku bilang diam"

"Arrghhh,, _Ittai,_ keluarkan _master_, hiks"

Sasuke dengan cepat memasukan satu jari lagi saat Naruto mulai merengek padanya, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tengah kesakitan itu kagum, ia tersenyum, bukan seringaian atau senyum sadis miliknya, hanya sebuah senyuman.

Ya, Sasuke memang suka menyiksa teman seksnya, memborgol mereka, menutup mulut mereka, dan melakukan kegiatan yang membuat wajah teman seksnya itu meringis kesakitan, atau bahkan menangis meraung-raung, tapi sekarang Sasuke merasakan hal yang sedikit berbeda, yeah hanya di depan pemuda ini ia bisa merasakan rasa bercinta yang sesungguhnya, ia suka melihat berbagai _expresi _yang tercipta di wajah _cute_ pemuda itu.

'Mungkin aku tertarik padanya' Batinya sambil senyum-senyum GJ, yg membuat Author ingin menimpuk kepala _raven _itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang sedari tadi keluar-masuk _hole _Naruto, membuat Naruto meringis pelan merasakanya, ia mengambil sebuah _viblator_ yang seukuran setengah dari 'benda' miliknya, juga mengambil sebuah botol _lube,_ ia mengoleskan isi botol _lube_ tadi ke seluruh permukaan _viblator_, ia menyeringai senang, mendapati Naruto tengah menutup mata dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, ia mengelus-ngelus ujung _viblator_ itu di permukaan _hole_ Naruto, membuat Naruto merintih pelan, ia dengan pelan-pelan memasukan _viblator_ itu kedalam _hole _Naruto, Naruto memekik saat merasakan sebuah benda besar memasuki _hole_nya,

"Arrghhhhh, _Master Ittai~, ITTAI master _hiks.. hiks.."

"Tenang Naruto~.. tenang, atau aku akan menggagahimu sekarang, hah?"Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang meronta-ronta itu dengan ancaman, tapi Naruto berusaha melepas _viblator_ yang sudah masuk setengah itu, Sasuke mendekap Naruto, mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang terus meronta-ronta kesakitan.

**Jleb**

"Aaarrrghhhhhhh"Naruto berteriak keras saat dengan sempurna _Viblator_ itu memasukinya. Sasuke mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, huh!.

Sasuke menekan tombol on pada sesuatu benda yang terhubung dengan _Viblator _itu, membuat sensasi bergetar di _hole_ ketat Naruto, sedang Naruto hanya bisa meringis saat ia merasakan sebuah getaran pelan di _hole_nya, rasanya aneh sakit tapi juga.. nikmat.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya, saat mendapati _expresi_ nikmat disela-sela _expresi_ kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke merasa uhh... semakin bergairah. Lalu dengan tampang datarnya tiba-tiba Sasuke menekan tombol _max._

"Ahhhhhhh Mas.. uhh Masterr aku.. uhh cum ahh, lepas benda itu,, ahh, ittai masterrr" Membuat Naruto memekik terkejut, dan mendesah tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada yang akan keluar, tapi benda seperti cincin di kejatananya, menghalangi sesuatu yang akan keluar itu.

"Bagaimana Umm~, Sayang. Bagaimana kalau sekarang Kejantananku yang memasuki mu, hmmm!"Sasuke menjawab tidak peduli pada Naruto, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah Naruto yang menggoda itu, ia dengan cepat melepaskan celananya, dan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia menarik keluar _viblator_ yang masih bergetar di hole Naruto itu kasar, tak sempat Naruto menarik nafas, Naruto merasa sebuah benda yang lebih besar memaksa memasuki lubangnya.

"ARHGG MAS_HMMPP"Sasuke segera melumat bibir Naruto, sebelum pemuda itu berteriak dengan sangat amat keras.

**Jleb **

Sasuke sungguh ingin meleguh saat ini juga saat ia merasakan betapa ketat dan hangatnya lubang Naruto, baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan lubang yang sangat memanjanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, sekarang ia sedang berusaha menahan kesadaranya yang sudah timbul tenggelam, sakit ini benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi, ia sungguh ingin berteriak, jika saja bibir Sasuke tidak menawan bibirnya.

Sasuke melepas tautanya saat merasa Naruto tidak akan berteriak lagi, ia memandang wajah _cute_ itu, wajahya saat ini bagaikan lukisan terindah yang pernah sasuke lihat, hingga ia bisa tersenyum sangat lembut.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah, melihat kejantananya yang sudah tertanam di dalam _hole_ Naruto, ia sedikit menajamkan matanya saat melihat sebuah aliran air dari _hole _Naruto, tapi air itu berwarna merah.

'what, darah, sempit banget' batin Sasuke edan.

"Naru, aku akan bergerak okey?"tanya Sasuke, Naruto tak menjawab.

**Trusht**

Sasuke bergerak pelan, menimbulkan desahan di mulutnya sediri, juga ringisan dari Naruto, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, sambil bergumam

"aku tidak tahan"

Lalu dengan kasar Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, membuat posisi Naruto menduduki pahanya, lalu dengan kasar ia menarik turunkan tubuh Naruto.

"Arrghhhh_, ITTAI_,," Sasuke tak peduli, ia dengan kasar terus memasukan dan mengeluarkan kejantananya, tak peduli bila darah segar kembali menetes di sela-sela _hole _Naruto.

"Hiks, Ber..berhenti sakitt,,"Suara Naruto mulai bergetar merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu, sedang Sasuke dengan bruntal, masih meng in-outkan miliknya.

"Arrrgh"

"Uhh naru"

"_Master stop it, ahk please_"

"Ah, naru _so tight_, uh"

"_Ittai_,, hiks"

"Naru aku mau,,,ah"

"_Stop, mas... ter_"

"NARUTO... _cum _ahhhh"

Ahirnya Sasuke meyemburkan benihnya di _hole_ Naruto, lalu ambruk di ranjang, dengan posisi Sasuke masih merengkuh tubuh Naruto, kejantananya masih berada di _hole _Naruto, pelan-pelan ia mengeluarkanya, tak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruto, ia memandang mata Naruto yang tertutup, masih dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, 'pingsan' batinya _sweetdrop_, lalu ia mengusap peluh di dahi Naruto, memandangi wajag cute itu dengan lembut .

"Arigatou"Yah sepertinya sasuke sudah jatuh dalam pesona 'hadiah'nya itu, kkkk.

"Yeah, I Love My Gift"

**FIN **

**Hai minna_san, Mizu datang dengan Oneshoot GJ, moga minna suka bacanya hehehe, ini ada sequelnya loh, sequel di tentukan dari banyaknya review, Gomen kalau masih banyak kesalahan, arigatou buat yang udah baca fic abal-abal ini, mizu sangat terharu, buat yang nunggu CCP chap 3 (plak, kyak ada yang nunggu aja), mohon di tunggu sebentar lagi, chapnya sudah jadi, tapi nunggu reviewnya agak banyak, hehehe!,,**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita, Minna_san,,,**

**...*Mizury23*...**


End file.
